


Super Psycho Love

by Calla_Kay



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2p Denmark/Finland relationship, Angst, Based on a RP, Broken Tino, Deal With It, M/M, Might make another Chapter..., Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calla_Kay/pseuds/Calla_Kay
Summary: Tino just wanted to feel wanted, when all else fails? Go to a nightclub....





	Super Psycho Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feyrith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyrith/gifts).



Things had been so off between the pair, random glances and the barest hints of a touch as they pass in the hallway. Yet they knew then tension was there in the way Magnus would keep his eyes on the Fin when he passes through the room, the way Tino would smile when he meets the eyes only to turn away without so much as a wave. They had moments of being so sweet, Tino curled up on the Dane’s lap and the older man giving him sweets with a soft expression or the Fin taking the time to go out and help in the Mirror Nation’s garden. 

 

More recently though, it felt more that he had to struggle to get the attention. The two technically part of open relationships that weren’t with each other. Tino was with Eduard, and he did love and adore the Estonian....the Baltic was not interested much in their bedroom life. Magnus was in an open polyamorous relationship with the Norway of his world and the Sweden of the first world, yet the Fin and the second Dane had connected after being somewhat neglected in their lives.They had an understanding, more of a when they need it kind of thing and they had found a balanced agreement with all others involved. 

 

Yet why did it feel so one sided as of late?

 

Even sending a text to Magnus would give him anxiety, always having to go off to the shooting range to cool off and calm down. Was he being led on or was work in Magnus’ world keeping him from speaking? No, Berwald had gotten a text...Tino had even seen them together for hours that turned into a trip for the Swedo-Danish couple and so the scales had been tipped. 

 

It started with the shortest blond decreasing the amount of texts, the smiles turning into soft glances when they were in the same room. The nights they did share were rough and pleasurable, that had not changed for the power bottom known as the Fin. What had changed was the fact that he no longer slept in the bed when they finished, getting up and showering in the bathroom when the older slept and was gone without a note before it would be noticed. If Magnus wasn’t showing interest in him as more than a bed warmer, then so be it. Tino would rather be that than abandoned as he feared he soon would be.

 

Weeks of Magnus paying attention to the other lovers and with Eduard being on a three week business trip, Tino had finally had enough. Things were going to change and immediately as he stalked over to the closet and throwing open the doors before reaching out a pair of ripped black jeans, black knee high leather boots and an off the shoulder shredded metal band shirt. He was done sitting around and waiting like the good, soft nordic that everyone else was used to in the recent years. Walking to the bathroom he would apply a thin line of eyeliner to make his eyes look that much bigger, swiping each full set of eyelashes with mascara to complete the sweet look on the rock boy’s face. “If I want something, I have to get it....too bad that something is someone and that it won’t last any longer than apparently my so called relationships..” He sneers into the reflection, marring the pretty face looking back at him. Tino was sweet and kind and Peter rightfully called him Mama, but his darling little boy wasn’t here and Mama need a night out. Grabbing his wallet and a key to the house he didn’t intend to use till tomorrow, the blond heads out for the night already planning out what he wanted and how to get it.

 

After convincing the bouncer that yes, he was actually of age and allowed to pass; Tino enters the darker club. Music was already in full volume and the bar was in a lull as the packed dance floor generated enough heat for an entire city as the bodies moved in time to the electronic beat pulsing from the too loud speakers, but he loved the feeling. Sitting at the bar the bottle blond behind the counter gives him a smile before sliding his normal double shot of Vodka across to him, the two having bonded when Tino shoved a creep off her after her shift one night. 

 

”That’s a hard shot to start on..” A soft voice from behind would bring him to turn, looking right into the chest of someone with a decent taste in music even if the shirt would label him as American. “Really? And what would a Metallica fan know of hard drinks?” He looks up and gives a smile, brown eyes meeting violet. The boy before him was possibly in his mid twenties, thinking himself older than the blond he looked down to. “Fair enough, but if you care to have something that actually tastes good, I can help you out with that..” Tino looks him over before perking an eyebrow, this is what he had come here for anyways. “Alright, but if I like it you owe me a dance.” The unknown male gives a smirk and shift to be much closer and wraps his arm around the Fin before ordering their drinks. A soft laugh is pulled from just how forward the human was, but it would be allowed till he had enough of it or he till he left in the morning.

 

It would be five drinks and an hour later that would find a flushed Fin leaning to the bar to push away the newly emptied glass. “So you see? The thing with being Finnish is that the language takes more than pressing your tongue against your teeth like English.” Tino laughs as the human looks to him in amusement, the small blond growing more aware of himself and retreating to pull himself into his shell more. “S-sorry...I didn’t realize how long I went on..” He had reached up to push his hair behind his ear only to feel the other doing it for him. Don’t worry about it...you are cute and more so when you get excited about things.” The compliment and touch would normally have made him stutter and flush but this far into the night he was ready to blow off some steam. “In that case then I think you owe me a dance. Those drinks were pretty good for being cocktails.” They share a smile before the small man pulls his new partner to the Dance floor.

 

Moving to lead them to where they were still on the outside of the crowd before guiding the longer arms about himself, turning to press back against the other’s chest as they sway and rock to the beat of the overly processed music. Had he been more aware, Tino would have felt the piercing glare of Blue purple eyes on the way his hips moved in time with the man currently kissing over his neck and shoulder which made him laugh freely. The beer in his hand is set aside moment the human steps away, Magnus making his way to the newly freed up Fin and pressing close. “So, this is where you go when you need your attention...” 

 

The moment he felt someone sliding up to him Tino had put his defenses up, higher so when he saw who it was. “Taa..” He breathes softly, turning in his tipsy and nearly drunk state to face his neglectful lover with a full smile. “Hm, I think you said that wrong.” Arms reach up to drape over broad shoulders as he dances still. “This is where I go because I feel like it and my lovers have yet to be attentive to me in over a month.” The two Nordics look to each other before Tino grabs the larger hand and pulls him off to the darkened corner away from anyone’s sight. “You have nerve for being so soft spoken and freely giving open affection to anyone but me and then accusing me as if I was receiving the attention from you directly and it wasn’t enough” The far taller Dane would find himself pinned against the wall, Tino on tip-toe to kiss him roughly. “I would apologize if I was actually at fault, but I am not. Not in the slightest.” Dual color eyes widen with the sudden contact, but flutter closed when his dominate Fin takes control fully and deepens the contact in the form of forcing his tongue passed willing lips. 

 

The kiss ends far too soon for either of them, Magnus opening his eyes first. “You are mesmerizing, Suomi.” Violet eyes open when the Dane compliments him, that dark eyeliner giving them a brighter look even as the storm rages in his gaze. “I always love you, but I despise you right now. You can sit and watch, but I don’t want you to touch me till I give you permission. I will have you begging on you knees because you beg for me and even then? It won’t be enough. You are not going to get away with leading me on...” The Finnish Nation pulls away with a huff, turning on the heel of his boot to make his way to the dance floor and the dance partner he had abandoned for the moment. A sweet smile and the human would shrug and tap his cheek, Magnus already at the point of pulling his partner back to him and away from the one Tino granted a kiss on the cheek to.

 

Had he been neglecting? It hadn’t seemed like a long time, yet the Dane looked at his calendar and did the math. Five weeks and two days had passed since he has spent any time with the accusing man. He had made sure to send texts, but he couldn’t blame the other for lashing out as he was.

 

When he settles back into his seat at the table, Magnus would be made painfully aware of just how well his youngest partner could plan and set things into motion. He was graced with the direct view of the small blond dancing on the human who could only run his hands over the other’s form and try to keep pace. At one point they had turned and Tino now looked over the brunette’s shoulder to give a sultry glance to the Mirror personification, hands running over the human’s back as he turns his head to nip his ear. Was it fair for him to throw his affair of sorts before his lover? Technically no...but Tino in this moment belonged to only himself. In the end none of his three constant lovers would hold a claim to him, leaving them in the limbo of a super psycho love.

**Author's Note:**

> Tino - Finland  
> Magnus 'Taa' - 2p Denmark  
> Berwald - Sweden  
> Loki - 2p Norway  
> Eduard 'Viro' - Estonia
> 
> Mirror Nation - 2p Nations
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! *bows*


End file.
